The Girl With Kaleidoscope Eyes
by StephanieLovesDisney
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy is homeless and stuck with no way back home. What will happen when she meets four boys who offer to help her? Will she find a way home or is she already home? Not ATU, just Beatles :) some strong language and some violent moments, but nothing too descriptive.</html>
1. Chapter 1

I tried to stay historically correct with this story, but I did change a few details like they met Ringo a year early in my story :) I hope you enjoy!

Late December 1961

After 3 days of wandering around the streets of Liverpool the shock finally wore off and I started balling. I don't know where I am and frankly I don't care. All I can tell is that I'm sitting on the curb on the side of the road. The cold December air is causing my tears to freeze as they fall down my cheeks. I can't believe that bastard did this to me. I loved him. We were together for almost three years; I moved to another country for him, and what does he do? He dumps me on the street for some blond. Now here I am homeless, broke and with nothing but a bag of papers and small possessions. The last three days have been hell. I searched each day for a warm place to sleep for the night but instead ended up sleeping on snow covered benches. And yet the tears hadn't come. Then I had called my parents with the last few cents I had and told them what happened, and all they said to me was, "Well it's your own fault for leaving with that man. Now you have to get yourself out of it." But what am I supposed to do?! I have no money to go back to America. I'm stuck… Oh God what do I do?!

"Ello there. Are you alright?" I jump and look up to see there is a man kneeling in front of me. He is really tall, despite that he's kneeling, and has small hazel eyes that gleam in the sun. He is in a nice suit with a winter coat covering him. I try to form words, but when nothing comes out, I just shake my head as more tears fall. He gives me a sympathetic look and says, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I shrugged. Do I tell a random stranger what happened? I breathe in deep and say, "My boyfriend dumped me and took everything I own." I put a hand over my mouth and curse myself that that sounded so shaky. He raises an eyebrow and says, "Are you from America?" I laugh slightly through my tears and nod. I try to explain but I can't get myself to calm down. He moves to sit next to me and puts an arm around me as he says, "Hey it's alright. Look my friend lives in the house that's behind us. Why don't we go inside and give ya some tea to warm ya up and then you can tell me what happened?" I look at the road not really sure if I should just impose like this. He says, almost as if he hears what I'm thinking, "He won't mind. Trust me. And I'm sure he'll love me bringing a pretty bird over." I blush and hide a smile as he says the last part. I nod and he stands, offering me his hand. I take it and grab my bag. Then we walk over to the house. He is about to open the door when he looks at me and says, "Oh I forgot to ask your name love." I give a small, teary eyed smile and reply, "My name is Lucy." He smiles and says, "I'm John."


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person P.O.V – A few minutes earlier

Inside the house behind the crying girl stood three men dressed in suits like they were about to go somewhere. They were watching her from one of the front windows in the kitchen but they weren't really sure what to do. "Do we go out there? I mean… she's been there all morning." George said to the other two. Ringo looked at the owner of the house and said, "I think it's Paul's choice since she's sitting outside his house." Paul puckered his lips in thought and replied, "I don't think it's really our business, but she does look like she needs help." All of a sudden they saw John walking towards the house. They watched as he got a curious look on his face as he saw the crying girl. Then he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. They saw her surprise as John started talking to her. They watched as John talked to the girl and as he moved to sitting next to her to comfort the girl. George turned to Paul and said, "Do we go and see what's going on?" Paul tapped his fingers on the counter, debating that himself. Paul was about to reply when he noticed that John stood and offered his hand to the girl. She took it and they started walking to the house. Paul yelled, "SHIT! Move to the living room!" They rushed out of the kitchen and scrambled to look natural. George grabbed a magazine, Ringo turned on the television and Paul grabbed a cup of tea and sat on the couch.

They acted like nothing happened as John walked in with the girl. She was dressed in a brown skirt with black stockings, and brown shoes that looked like they were falling apart. Her dark brown jacket covered a tan shirt that was tattered around the neck. She removed her shoes and they heard John say, "Just leave your bag by the door love." Then he guided her to the others. He looked in the living room and said, "Ello lads. This is Lucy. Lucy this is Paul, George and Richie." Ringo said from the living room floor, "Call me Ringo!" She looked at each of them and gave a timid smile. Then they got a good look at her. She had long, dark brown hair that was messy like she'd been in the rain and it hadn't properly dried. She had big, beautiful ice blue eyes that gleamed because of her tears. She wiped her eyes but she still had tear stains on her cheeks. The other three felt their hearts break as they saw the girl's poor state. Paul stood and said, "John why don't you get her a cuppa. Come on love. Why don't you sit down and I'll get you a blanket to warm ya up." She gave him a small smile and sat down on the couch. George sat down next to her and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Lucy. She smiled and took it from George and wiped her eyes. They didn't exchange words but the simple kind gesture was enough for Lucy. Ringo looked at Lucy and said, "You alright now?" She shook her head sadly. He gave her a sympathetic look as Paul came back downstairs. He offered Lucy the blanket. She timidly grabbed it and wrapped herself in it. Lucy was really shy and all this attention from four really attractive men was causing her to feel insecure.

John came in and looked at her blushing on the couch. He smiled and put the cup of tea in her hands. He then pulled over a chair sat down in front of her and said, "Why don't you take a sip and tell me what happened hm?" She saw the genuine concern and gentleness in his eyes and took a sip. Then she took a deep breath and said, "Well… I met this man in Boston, where I used to live. He was British and we quickly became friends. We dated for a year before he had to go back to England. When he had to leave, he asked me to come with him. My parents were severely against it, but I left anyway because I didn't want to leave him. I loved him… So we came here… I got a passport and license to live here. I didn't know anyone here so I didn't really make friends. I didn't need any with him around… We were doing alright for another year and a half and then he started disappearing regularly. He refused to tell me where he was going till one night I followed him. Turns out he was… seeing a blond woman at a bar… I tried to reason with him." The tears started falling again but this time Lucy took another deep breath and continued. "We got into a huge fight and he managed to do this to me." Lucy pulled up her sleeve to show the black skin on her arm. John's eyebrows went straight up and the others winced. She pulled her sleeve down and finished, "I told him we were through and he shouted 'oh no. WE are not through. YOU are through.' And he kicked me out. I only managed to get my bag full of my papers and small sentimental things. I've been on the streets since." John's eyes changed from concerned to furious. Lucy looked down guiltily like she had done something wrong and said, "It was probably my fault… I should have taken better care of-" John interrupted her, "No. Don't say that. Lucy you did nothing wrong. If anything, this bastard needs his arse kicked." Lucy looked up at John and said, "There's no need for violence. I'll be alright. I'm more upset that my family won't help me… they said it's my fault and I just need to deal with it…" Paul spoke up this time, "Lucy… why don't you stay here for a while. I have a spare room upstairs that you can sleep in and we'll help you. I think I speak for everyone in here when I say that we don't want to see you go back onto the street love." George and Ringo nodded their agreement. John just looked at Lucy and said, "You won't be going back onto that street. I promise you that." She smiled and said, "Alright… but allow me to make you boys dinner as thanks." They all smiled and voiced their agreement to that deal. Lucy looked at John and said, "Thank you. For caring." He smiled and took her empty teacup to the sink. Paul offered her his hand and said, "Why don't I take you upstairs and show you to your room. Then you can shower and I'll find you some clean clothes." She smiled and said, "That sounds lovely." George grabbed her bag from the door and handed it to her as she followed Paul upstairs.

While Lucy was showering, the boys talked about what to do. "We have to call Brian and tell him about this. He's probably already pissed that we aren't at rehearsal right now." Paul said. Ringo replied, "Well he hasn't tried calling here yet so we can probably give it a little more time. Maybe we can take Lucy with us and explain." George spoke up, "Yeah with those eyes, there's no way he can say no to 'er." Paul replied, "Yeah… That poor thing… Who could do something so horrible to such a gentle girl?" John was just staring at the stairs. He had just returned from getting some unused clothes from his girlfriend that he forgot existed. Ever since he saw those icy blue eyes he honestly forgot about everything that was going on around him. He just wanted to shelter Lucy in his arms and never let go. He forgot that he wasn't single until Paul asked him to go get some clothes for Lucy. There was just something about her that made him forget about everything. They heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Lucy came down in a black skirt and a light blue sweater that matched her eyes. Her hair was straight down except for a few strands that were held back by a blue bow on the back of her head. Her bangs were straight across her forehead. Paul spoke up first, "You look stunning Lucy!" She blushed and said, "Thank you. I've always wanted a nice sweater like other girls wear." She was especially happy that the sweater covered her bruised arms. The boys smiled and George said, "I think we should get going." Lucy gave a confused look and replied, "Where are you going?" Ringo replied, "No _we _as in us _and_ you. We're going to rehearsal; we're in a band!" She looked surprised and then she smiled. "That sounds amazing! But why am I going with?" John stood this time and answered her, "Because we need those pretty blue eyes of yours to give us an excuse for being late to rehearsal." She blushed and looked at the ground, "I didn't mean to make you boys late…" John offered his hand to her, which she took and stepped down from the stairs, and he replied, "We chose to be late. Honestly we were late before I got here." They all laughed and admitted the truth. Paul spoke up, "Truthfully you're actually a perfect excuse for us being late. We're only rehearsing for a concert tonight, which won't be that big of a deal anyway." Lucy chuckled at their carefree attitude. It had been a long time since she'd been with such kind people. She grabbed her jacket and off they were to the studio to rehearse.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to the studio, they found Brian in his office writing up contracts and sorting files. He looked peeved that the boys were so late but he didn't look too angry. Paul spoke up first, "Ello Brian! Sorry we're late… we sort of lost track of time helping this lady." He looked up and replied, "Just don't be late again." They all looked shocked. Brian was never this collected when they were late. Ringo spoke up, "Uh… you ok Eppy?" He sighed and replied, "No I've been up to my eyeballs in paperwork and honestly, you being late just gave me more time to work on it." Lucy looked at all the paperwork and realized that this really should be something a secretary did for him. She decided to speak up on that idea, "Don't you have a secretary that can do this for you?" He raised an eyebrow to the girl and seemed to be looking her over. He shook his head and replied, "I did have a secretary but she was so lazy that I fired her. I haven't found a replacement yet." Lucy got an idea and said, "Well… I used to work as a secretary for an editor in Boston… Perhaps I could organize all this while you go with the boys to rehearse?" The boys nodded at that idea, it was surely helping them get out of trouble. Brian looked Lucy in the eyes for a moment and said, "And who are you?" Lucy gave a meek smile and said, "My name is Lucy McCoy… sir." Brian nodded and then said, "I'm Brian Epstein. The concert starts at seven so we have two hours before we have to head to the cavern. As a thank you for your help, we'll come get you in two hours to join us at the concert." She smiled and gave a salute, "Can do! See you boys in two hours!" They gave her a smile and each one of the boys gave her a kiss on the cheek as they walked out the door. Brian gave her a nod of approval as he walked out. Lucy looked over the paperwork and smiled. Finally something she could do to help.

Two hours later, Lucy had written up the contracts that needed to be typed out and redone. She also had made piles of papers that needed to be looked at and papers that Brian needed to sign. The boys walked in and looked around. Not only had Lucy organized the paperwork, she managed to organize Brian's office! John smiled as he realized that this girl was definitely going to be sticking around for a while. Paul spoke up, "Wow! Lucy this place looks so clean! Brian is going to be thrilled!" She smiled and said, "It was actually pretty easy! It just needed a little time. Which I can tell is something Mr. Epstein was lacking." Brian walked in and looked around. He gave a smile and said, "I'm rather impressed! I can actually get some work done finally!" Lucy smiled and replied, "I'm glad you approve! There are two piles of papers on your desk. One is contracts you need to look over and the other is papers that need your signature. I hope you don't mind but I also took your hand written agenda and typed it out into separate days so you have a planner of sorts." He smiled and said, "Well Miss Lucy you've outdone yourself indeed. I think I shall treat all of you to dinner." The boys shouted, "HURRAY!" and Lucy laughed. She felt accomplished in something. She pulled her hair out of the bun she had it in and pulled her jacket on. Paul offered her an arm and the boys led her to a restaurant down the street.

It was there she realized that she actually hadn't eaten in three days. She had to eat slowly so the boys wouldn't realize just how hungry she actually was, but John caught on. He saw the way she shook from lack of energy and how she was carefully eating. So he pulled Brian aside to see if they could subtly get her some more food. "She hasn't eaten in three days and she's been through a lot." Brian looked at the girl and replied, "From what you've already told me… she really could use some help… but are you sure you four can handle it?" John nodded, "Paul is going to let her stay in his spare room and George said he'll help pay for groceries. I've given her some of Cynthia's old clothes that Cyn barely wore and Ringo is going to take her shopping tomorrow for things she needs. I think we have it under control Brian." Brian looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Are you sure _you _have yourself under control?" John feigned confusion and replied, "What are you talking about?" Brian gave him a look and said, "You know what I'm talking about… I see the way you look at her. No one else noticed that she was starving except you and every time Paul offers her his hand, you give that look of jealousy that you have memorized." John sighed and replied, "I'm still in a relationship Brian. Nothing is going to happen." Brian rolled his eyes and gave a "sure" then he walked over to the waitress and ordered a second helping of what Lucy was eating. John was right; she did need to eat more. John took a calming breath before going back to the table. He couldn't lose his temper over this.

After they had finished, Lucy had made five new friends and was full of food. The restaurant "made a mistake" and brought her another helping of food. She gave Brian a look and he merely said, "If they make a mistake, they make a mistake. Just enjoy yourself Miss McCoy." To which she just smiled and continued eating. The boys were all so silly. They spent dinner making jokes at each other and making smart remarks. Lucy had never had so much fun with a group of people before. And the best part was that they all treated her like she was equal. Not like she was a helpless girl who had been beaten down or a homeless girl with nowhere to go. They treated her like a friend and she couldn't have been happier. They were on their way to the Cavern for the Beatles concert. She had never heard of the Beatles before and had never heard their music, so she was excited to say the least. It would be a new experience for her. When they got to the Cavern, the boys left to set up backstage. Paul stopped before leaving though and walked over to Lucy. Brian caught the jealous look in John's eye as Paul grabbed her by the shoulder and said, "I want you to stick with Brian ok? Some of the girls here can get a little… out of hand. So stay with Brian and he'll help you get back to my house later alright?" She smiled and replied, "I promise I'll stick with Mr. Epstein. Have a good show! I can't wait to watch you boys perform." He smiled and walked away. Brian walked with Lucy to a table in the back of the club. She took off her jacket and sat down. Brian looked at her and said, "So you've never heard the boy's songs before?" She shook her head and replied, "My ex-boyfriend didn't have a television and only had a record player. So I mainly listened to what he had in the house which was mostly classical music. I only had one Elvis Presley record which was mine." Brian nodded and said, "Well I hope you like the Beatles." She smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! :) Here's a longer one for everyone! Please R&R! Lucy's story is far from over ;)**

Lucy was blown away by the Beatles! She had no idea that they were so good, and now she realized why there were so many girls flooding the Cavern. Paul and John's voices blended together so perfectly and they were impressive with their instruments. She loved the way they sounded and their charisma on stage. She caught Paul and John's eyes every once in a while and each time they would give her a cheeky smile and continue playing. They looked so happy! The moment she heard their first song she knew they were going to go far with this band. Lucy turned to Brian at the end of the last song and said, "These boys are going to go places!" He smiled a proud smile and replied, "I thought the same thing the first time I heard them." She smiled and asked, "So what are we going to do now?" He tapped his fingers on the table and replied, "Well usually the boys go to an after party somewhere… but with the day you've had, I think it would be better if we get you back to Paul's… I'm not sure if they're going to join us just yet though." She nodded and said, "You can just take me back there if you'd like. I haven't really slept well in three days so a long night sleep sounds amazing right now." Brian nodded and looked at her arms. She had rolled up her sleeves slightly because of the heat in the room. He could see the beginnings of her bruises and he gave her a curious/concerned look. Lucy looked down and blushed, pulling down her sleeves. She had forgotten about that. Brian offered Lucy his hand to stand up. She took it and put her jacket back on. When they got into Brian's car, he didn't hesitate to ask her, "Would you like to tell me how you got those bruises? John told me a little bit of what happened, but he didn't tell me that your ex hurt you." She looked down and shook her head. "He didn't _really_ hurt me… I wanted to talk about his affair but he refused. Then I refused to leave so he grabbed me and forcefully pushed me out. I tried sneaking back in to grab my stuff, but he caught me and hit me and then pushed me out again… my eye has already healed but the bruises on my arms were so black that it's going to take a few more days for them to heal…" Brian shook his head and replied, "You're going to stay with Paul for a while right?" She nodded and said, "As long as I don't cause any problems." The rest of the ride was silent. When they got to the house, Brian said, "Do you need someone there with you?" Lucy shook her head and replied, "Paul showed me where the spare key is and I can take care of myself. Thank you though!" Brian smiled and said, "Thank you again for your help. Perhaps would you be interested in becoming my new secretary? You seem well qualified and you'd be able to help the boys too." Lucy gave a big smile and replied, "I would love to Mr. Epstein! It would be an honor!" He smiled and nodded. She got out and went into Paul's house. As she walked into the living room, a wave of drowsiness hit her and she lay down on the couch, immediately falling asleep.

Meanwhile at the club, the boys were talking to a bunch of girls. John had kept his eyes on Lucy the whole night. He wanted to know what she thought of their music. She had a smile on her face throughout the whole concert, but he really wanted to hear her opinion on how they sounded; especially since she had never heard them before tonight. John was slightly angered when he saw Brian take Lucy out of the Cavern. Paul saw it too and said to John, "She's probably really exhausted. Eppy is probably just taking 'er back to my place." John nodded and replied, "We should probably skip that party tonight and get 'er situated." The other three agreed and they left the Cavern early with a lot of complaints from the girls inside. Once they got back, they noticed that the lights were on and Brian had left. They walked inside to find Lucy asleep on the couch. She hadn't even taken off her shoes. They smiled and worked out separate tasks to help get her upstairs. Paul went upstairs and grabbed one of his unused shirts for her to sleep in, Ringo set up the bed in the spare room, George helped John remove her shoes and jacket and then John carried her upstairs. Ringo came downstairs and said to George, "She must be exhausted! She didn't even stir." George nodded and replied, "Yeah… poor thing. It's really great that she agreed to stay here." Ringo nodded and went to the kitchen to make some tea. George switched on the television and sat down.

John carried Lucy into the spare room and laid her down on the bed. Paul walked in and whispered, "Maybe we should wake 'er so she can get comfortable and then she can go back to sleep?" John thought about it, not quite sure if he wanted to wake her, but decided to gently nudge Lucy to wake her up. She opened her eyes slightly and said, "What happened?" John smiled and said, "You fell asleep on the couch love. Paulie brought you something to sleep in so why don't you change and go back to sleep hm?" She yawned and stretched and gave a sleepy smile. Then she grabbed the oversized grey button up shirt and walked to the bathroom. Paul looked at John and said, "Do you think we should take 'er to a doctor for those bruises? There might be something cracked." John looked at him and said, "What makes you think that?" Paul looked toward the door and replied, "Cause those bruises are darker than they're supposed to be. It's like… he regularly beat 'er and she's not telling us." John sighed and replied, "I think you're right… the evidence is showing that that _bastard_ beat 'er frequently. There are more bruises under 'er shirt. I could see them when she stretched. Tomorrow let's bring up a doctor to 'er and see what she thinks." Lucy walked in wearing only the oversized shirt. Luckily it covered everything important. She blushed and said, "I thought you two were going downstairs?" They smiled and John said, "We wanted to make sure you're alright." She gave him a confused look and said, "Why wouldn't I be?" They both saw that there were _many,_ lighter bruises on her legs, like they had been there for a while. Paul gave John a look and John said, "Because we can see the bruises Lucy. There's more that you're not telling us." She looked down and tears started forming in her eyes. She was so overwhelmed and she had feared that they would find out her secret. Paul hugged her and said, "Shhhh love we meant nothing by it. We just want to know you're alright." John looked into her bright eyes that were shining from the tears. He stood up and said, "Forget we said anything Lucy. Why don't you get some sleep and we can talk in the morning." She nodded and Paul released her from the hug. She got into the bed and pulled the covers over her. Paul gave her a kiss on the forehead and went downstairs. John felt a spark of jealousy but quickly stifled it. He sat down next to Lucy on the bed and said, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything alright?" She nodded. As John tried to stand up, she grabbed his wrist and said, "Please… could you wait till I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone anymore…" He smiled and replied, "I'm going to make sure that you're never alone again." She smiled at him and closed her eyes.

Once Lucy was asleep, John went downstairs and joined the others. They immediately gave him a look. He raised an eyebrow and said, "What?" They looked at each other and then George spoke up, "You fancy 'er!" John's eyes narrowed and he replied, "I have Cyn remember?" Paul spoke this time, "So what you're saying is… you won't mind if I ask Lucy to see a film with me? Just me an 'er?" They all watched as John's eyebrows narrowed and his face slowly grew angrier and angrier. He immediately replied with a snarl, "I'm in a relationship. There's nothing I can do about Lucy." Paul replied, "But do you fancy 'er is all I'm asking. Cause the way you've been looking at 'er since you talked to 'er this morning has been very suspicious." John sighed and said, "I really don't have to answer to you." Paul gave him a look and John continued, "Alright fine! Maybe I do fancy 'er. But there's nothing I can do about it. I'm in a relationship and I really don't want to hurt Cynthia." Paul sighed and replied, "Just don't hurt Lucy in the process alright?" John rubbed his neck and walked out the door, frustrated. He didn't know what to feel. He loved Cynthia, he really did. But there was a spark with Lucy… a connection he had never felt before. He decided that he just needed to go home. Meanwhile at Paul's, the other three also didn't know what to think of the situation. Paul had felt a connection with Lucy too, but he didn't know how to feel about her. She was so gentle spirited and kind that he just wanted to be around her all the time. Ringo felt that she was sort of like a sister. He just wanted to protect her and see that she was happy. George felt that she was really fun and he saw her as being a possible close friend. They came to the decision that they would just take care of Lucy's immediate needs until she had been with them for a longer period of time. They wanted to make sure she was taken care of before getting too close. So for the time being, George and Ringo went home to sleep and Paul went upstairs. He checked on Lucy and made sure she was asleep and comfortable. He smiled when he saw her curled up in a ball under the blanket he had provided her. Then he went to sleep himself, in his own room. This girl was something different, and he wanted to spend every minute he could with her. The problem was… did John feel that way about her too?


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Lucy awoke at about eight in the morning feeling completely refreshed. She sat up and heard a silent house. She smiled as she realized how comfortable she was. Lucy hadn't slept in such a comfortable bed since she was a little girl in her parent's massive house. She really hoped that Paul would let her stay. The boys were really wonderful company and she finally felt that the world was peaceful again. She grabbed her black stockings and found a pair of grey slippers, putting the stockings on under the night shirt that Paul let her borrow. Lucy then put her hair into a bun and walked over to Paul's room. She slowly opened the door and saw that he was still fast asleep and slightly snoring. She giggled quietly to herself and went downstairs. What better way to wake up a cute British boy then with the smell of breakfast in the air? About ten minutes later, Paul stirred slightly, he smelled sausage and eggs. He smiled and immediately got out of bed and rushed downstairs to find Lucy making omelets and sausages in the kitchen. She gave him a bright smile and said, "Good morning Paul! I hope you don't mind that I made breakfast, but I figured it would be a nice payment for letting me stay." He smiled and replied, "No complaints here! This looks absolutely brilliant!" She smiled and served him a plate. Paul sat down and started shoveling the food in his mouth. Lucy laughed and said, "Slow down there speedy, you'll make yourself sick." He smiled and replied with food in his mouth, "It's just soooo good!" She smiled and heard a knock at the door. Paul stood and answered it. All of a sudden there were three other men in the room and Lucy just laughed and grabbed three more plates. George exclaimed, "YES! BREAKFAST!" The others sat down and waited for their plates. When she got everybody served, she sat down with her plate and started eating. John looked at Lucy's plate that consisted of half an omelet and two sausage links. Then he looked up to Lucy and said, "That's all you're eating?" She smiled and said, "I may have been hungry yesterday but I really don't have that big of an appetite." As they ate (or in the boys case, devoured) they chatted about what was going on for the day. Apparently they had another concert later that night and needed to practice, since they didn't really practice the day before. Lucy smiled and said, "Oh! I forgot to tell you boys Brian offered me a job as his secretary! So I'll be spending plenty of time with you!" They cheered and raised their glasses of milk to Lucy's new job. She laughed and said, "You know… I really want to thank all four of you for being so kind to me… I really don't know what I would have done if you had not taken me in…" They smiled and Paul replied, "It was our pleasure Lucy." The other three nodded and Ringo said, "Now you're part of the group! We can't wait to play all of our songs for you!" John spoke up, "Speaking of which, what did you think of the concert last night?" They all looked at her expectantly and Lucy replied, "I loved it! You boys were amazing! Seriously you are all very talented, and I can definitely see you getting famous someday! Maybe even more famous then Elvis." They laughed and Paul said, "I don't think that's possible." Lucy smiled and replied, "If you believe, anything is possible!"

After breakfast John, George and Ringo sat in the living room and watched the telly while Lucy and Paul got ready. Lucy wanted to look slightly professional for her first day as Brian Epstein's secretary so she wore a long sleeve, purple collared shirt with her black skirt. Then she put her hair into a ponytail and finished with putting on light makeup. She walked downstairs and got a few wolf whistles from the four boys in the living room. She rolled her eyes and said, "There's no need for that. Do you think I look professional enough for this job?" John replied, "Absolutely! You look beautiful Lucy." She smiled and blushed slightly. Paul stood and offered his hand and said, "Shall we get going then?" She smiled and took his hand. John's eyes narrowed. He had thought about his feelings at home the night before. He realized that his feelings for Lucy were just something he would have to ignore while with Cynthia, but he still felt possessive and jealous as he watched Paul walk Lucy to the car. Ringo gave him a nudge and a look. John took a deep breath and went back to normal. They all got into the car and went to the studio where Brian was having the Beatles practice. When they got out of the car, John offered his arm to Lucy. She smiled and took his arm, feeling her heart race as she walked in with John next to her. Lucy secretly felt a spark when she was around John. He made her feel safe and like she was a special girl. Of course, she didn't know he was in a relationship. But she did catch on to his anger issues. She figured that out the minute she told the boys about her ex-boyfriend. She could see the fury in his eyes when she showed the bruises. It seemed to her that John tried desperately to hide his emotions, but Lucy could see right through him. That's why she felt so close to him already. Deep down past his anger issues and his roughness, he was a scared boy who tried to hide all his emotions, and she was sure that underneath it all he was really a kind and loving man.

They walked into Brian's office and Brian greeted them with a smile. "On time and ready to go. I must say Miss McCoy you have a profound effect on these boys already." She smiled and replied, "Just doing my job Mr. Epstein!" He laughed and said, "There's a desk just outside the door. Here's the key to the file cabinet. All you need to do today is answer calls and organize the files that I set in your 'in basket'." She smiled and replied, "It'll be easy! Thank you again for the opportunity Mr. Epstein!" He nodded and said to the boys, "Well… shall we get to work?" They all said their "yes'" and their "finally's". They said goodbye to Lucy as she sat down at the desk and started organizing. She smiled, happy that she finally had a job again. She really hated not doing anything, but her ex refused to let her get a job. He always told her that her job was taking care of him. But now, she had a more meaningful position in life and she was determined to do her best. Especially since it meant she could stay with the Beatles and have fun with them. She was going to do her best and show the world that Lucy McCoy was not some little girl without any power to control her life. She smiled as she finished the first pile of paperwork. 'This is going to be a great day!' Lucy thought to herself.

Meanwhile the boys were practicing their songs while Brian listened. He loved their improvement and was really proud of the work they were putting in. All of a sudden the secretary for the studio walked in and told Brian that a Mr. John Lennon had a phone call. Brian called to them, "Take a ten minute break boys! John you've got a call." John left the room to answer it while the other three sat down for a few minutes. John returned a minute later and George said, "What was that about?" John looked puzzled as he replied, "That was Scotty from down the street inviting us to his party tonight after our concert… I think he wants us to lure the fan girls there…" Paul moaned and replied, "His parties are always slightly dangerous. He always has hard drugs and way too much booze… plus we could never bring Lucy there!" John nodded and said, "That's why I'm thinking we should skip it tonight…" Ringo spoke up, "But his parties are usually pretty fun if you avoid the drinks… plus we skipped out last night remember?" The other three nodded in agreement as Brian spoke up, "Well I think as long as you keep Miss McCoy safe then you should go… could be really good for publicity if your fans join you at a party." They all thought about that as Brian continued, "Now why don't we pick up where we left off hm?" They nodded and grabbed their instruments. They continued practicing and debating whether they should go or not. They came to the conclusion that they would do what Lucy felt comfortable with.


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to post 2 chapters today because I'm loving how this story is going :D I hope you are all enjoying it too! R&R please!**

Later that day, the boys finished their practice and found Lucy drawing at her desk. All the paperwork completed and an organized list of calls sitting next to the paperwork. She smiled and grabbed her jacket as the boys led her back to Paul's house. They asked her about the party and she said, "Well… I've never been to a British party before so I don't see the harm in it." John replied, "There is some harm though because there are a lot of people that bring drugs and things to these parties. So if we go, you have to promise that you'll stick with one of us all night and you can't have any of the drinks that they have available." She nodded and said, "I promise!" and it was decided. She would make sure that she would stay within eyesight of at least one of them for the whole night, and she would bring a bottle of water to keep herself hydrated without drinking anything at the party. She didn't mind anyway, she didn't like what alcohol did to her. They returned to Paul's and Lucy went upstairs to change. She pulled her hair down from its ponytail and pulled a few strands back and tied them with a purple bow. Then she put on a large grey sweater over a purple shirt with no sleeves. That way she didn't have to worry about her jacket. While the others got ready for their concert, Lucy looked around Paul's living room. She hadn't really had much time to explore his house since she got there. She loved his rather large collection of books, and she knew that she would end up reading all of them. Then she went to check out his small backyard. There wasn't quite enough room for a garden but it was a quaint little home. Paul came out and saw her sitting on his small bench outside. She was staring at the sky and watching the clouds go by. He sat next to her and said, "Don't you think it's a little cold to be out here?" She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah… but I love being outside. I couldn't help myself." He smiled and replied, "Well once it gets warmer, you can come out here whenever you'd like." Her smile got bigger and she said, "Can we get a lounge chair for the porch? I like to read on the porch in the summertime." Paul laughed and said, "That sounds like a great idea!"

The two of them walked inside just as the others arrived to leave for the concert. This time Ringo offered his arm for Lucy. She giggled and thanked him as they made their way to the Cavern. Once they got there, Lucy went off with Brian to take a seat toward the back. Brian thanked her for her hard work earlier in the day and she smiled as she replied, "It's just nice to have a job again you know? I hated being cooped up with nowhere to go…" Brian nodded as the show started. Lucy smiled as she saw the boys come up on stage. There were so many screaming girls as they walked on. Lucy just laughed to herself 'Some people can be so strange' she thought. The concert went well and Lucy could tell that with each concert, the boys enjoyed their music more and more. This time Brian asked if Lucy wanted to come with him, but she politely declined and said she'd wait for the boys. After Brian left, Lucy watched as the boys were flirted with. So many of the girls tried to get the Beatles to pay attention to them, it was rather silly in Lucy's opinion. Then George came over to Lucy and said, "We're going to head off to the party. Are you ready to go?" Lucy nodded and replied, "I'll stick with you for the time being. How does that sound?" George smiled and nodded as he offered her his arm. Then they went to the back where the others were.

When they got to the party, it had already been going on for some time. But now there were a ton more people because a lot of the girls that were at the Cavern followed the Beatles to the party. Lucy had overheard many girls questioning why Lucy was walking with the four as they made their way. She just brushed it off and kept walking on. George handed Lucy off to Paul and went to talk to some girls. Lucy just laughed as the girls George started talking to made flirty faces at him. Paul looked at Lucy and said, "Want to dance?" She smiled and nodded. Meanwhile John stood farther toward the back, talking to the host of the party who was already completely drunk. He watched as Lucy danced with Paul. He felt the jealousy in him explode and his anger matched. But he knew not to go over there since Lucy wasn't his and there was no reason he should be angry… right? Lucy looked like she was having fun anyway and he didn't want to spoil that. John decided he needed a smoke and walked up to the roof to cool down, the drunken host trying to argue that John shouldn't leave. Lucy noticed that John went up the stairs. She was curious as to where he was going. Ringo pulled Lucy away to start dancing as Paul shouted, "OI! I was dancing with 'er!" Ringo shouted back, "It's my turn!" Lucy laughed and danced with Ringo. A slower song started and Ringo took the opportunity to talk to Lucy. "So… What is going on between you and John?" Lucy looked at him wide eyed and replied, "What do you mean?" Ringo gave her a gentle look and said, "I can see the way you look at him Lucy… I see you as a sister… You can talk to me." She smiled at him and replied, "Well… alright… I'm not really sure but ever since John brought me in to Paul's house… I don't know there's just this spark I felt with him. He makes my heart flutter… but I don't know how he feels…" Ringo gave a sigh, knowing he shouldn't tell her but she needed to know, "Lucy… I want you to know that I'm only telling you this because I care and because you should know… John has a girlfriend. They've been together for four years." Lucy sighed and replied, "I should have guessed… why didn't anyone tell me?" Ringo said, "Because no one wanted to cross that line with John… it would seem like he's got the same feelings for you, even though he refuses to admit it… But I don't want to see you hurt so I felt I should tell you." She smiled and caressed Ringo's cheek and said, "Thank you for being honest. I really appreciate it… and don't worry I'm going to straighten things out." Ringo nodded and Lucy grabbed her water bottle which was sitting next to Paul's jacket. She took a sip and said, "I think I'm going to go talk to him… can you make sure Paul sticks around? Wouldn't want to walk home by myself." Ringo nodded and replied, "Be careful going upstairs! There's probably some stuff going on up there that _I _don't want to see." Lucy laughed and nodded and then she made her way upstairs to find John.


	7. Chapter 7

She walked up the stairs and was immediately greeted with six or seven "couples" in the hallway. She made a disgusted face and slowly made her way around them. Apparently there was a ladder to the roof, but Lucy had to find it first. 'So this is what they meant by this party being a little dangerous…' She thought as she came across two more "couples" in the bathroom with the ladder behind them out the bathroom window. The girls had both passed out while the men continued their… "Coupling". Lucy debated calling the police, but knew she needed to find John. She snuck past one of the couples and grabbed the ladder when she heard a drunken voice behind her say, "Eh… pretty lady… my girl's gone and fell asleep… wanna have some fun…" Lucy just rolled her eyes and climbed up the ladder. She found John sitting alone on the roof with a cigarette. He looked over to her and said, "What are you doing up here?! Shouldn't you be with Paul?" Lucy smiled at him and replied, "The deal was that I stay in eyesight of one of you at all times. You can see me can't you?" He just sighed and nodded. She walked over and sat down next to him. She hugged her knees to her chest and looked down at her shoes and said, "So… I've been told that you have a girlfriend." John coughed on the smoke he just breathed in and replied with anger in his voice, "Who told you?!" She just giggled and replied, "Oh don't get mad… it was bound to come out eventually… all I want to know is why _you_ didn't tell me." He put out his cigarette and replied, "Because… I don't know…" She smiled and said, "Yes you do… look John I really don't care what the situation is, I just want you to be honest with me… please?" He sighed and said, "Because I have feelings for you alright? Ever since I saw you… I don't know… you've brought out the best in me… and no one has really ever done that before… like I can't get mad at you." She grabbed his hand lightly and replied, "That's ok John… to be honest… I have feelings for you too… I know you get angry a lot, I can see it in your eyes, but I know that deep down you're a good person… and that is the guy that I enjoy being around." He smiled and kissed her hand. Then Lucy made a move and kissed John full on the lips. His eyes widened with surprise, but then he reciprocated the kiss.

There were fireworks going off in both of their heads as they kissed. John thought to himself, 'It shouldn't feel this good…' Lucy pulled away and immediately said, "I'm so sorry! I… I don't know what came over me!" John just smiled and said, "It's alright… to be honest, that was the best kiss I've ever had…" She smiled and replied, "Same here…" John stood and said, "Why don't we go back downstairs hm?" Lucy stood and suddenly felt incredibly dizzy. She fell backwards and John caught her. He said with concern in his voice, "What's wrong?! Did you drink something?" She shook her head and replied with a shaky voice, "No I just… had a sip from my water bottle… that's it… Oh… John… I think I'm going to pass out…" John just brushed her hair with his fingers and said, "It's alright… I've got you… you can close your eyes love. I'll get you downstairs and we'll get you home. You're safe with me… I promise." She nodded and blacked out. John just sat there for a moment, pissed that anyone would put drugs into a water bottle. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He climbed down the ladder and got into the bathroom, ignoring anyone that was in there. He shifted Lucy to carry her bridal style and made his way to the stairs. From behind him he could hear a drunken voice say, "Hey… hey that's my girl… I knocked her out, she's rightfully mine." John turned around to see a man who was always at these parties. He was notorious for drugging girls in order to take advantage of them. John just snarled and turned around; he would deal with that bastard later.

John cradled Lucy gently to make sure no one ran into them. He heard Paul shouting from across the room, "JOHN! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" John walked over to Paul and said calmly, "Apparently the notorious drug dealer that takes advantage of the birds at the parties in town drugged Lucy's water when no one was looking… She's out cold but I got 'er and she's safe." He handed Lucy to Paul reluctantly and said, "Bring 'er back home and make sure she's near a bucket… I have a feeling she's going to be very ill when she wakes up. I'll be over later to check in…" John started to walk away and Paul said, "Where are you going?" He just turned with a fire in his eyes and replied, "Got some business to take care of." Paul rolled his eyes as Ringo and George ran over. Ringo shouted, "What happened?! Is she alright?" Paul nodded, carefully holding Lucy and said, "Apparently that dealer who drugs birds at Scotty's parties is here again tonight… he got something into Lucy's water and knocked 'er out." Ringo and George both looked angry but they knew Lucy needed to be taken care of first. Ringo looked at George and said, "Why don't you go with Paul. I'll go find John." George nodded and Paul led the way back to his house. Ringo walked up the stairs to find John beating the drug rapist to the floor. Ringo just stood and watched as the rapist shouted, "What the hell did I do to you Lennon?!" John grabbed the collar of his shirt and snarled in his face, "Remember that deal we had? You don't touch what's mine? Well that bird I was carrying happens to be my friend and you were going to take advantage of 'er!" The guy just sputtered and replied, "I didn't know she was your friend Lennon! Leave me alone!" John punched him again. Ringo stepped in this time and said, "Let me have a hit Johnny. No one hurts Lucy and gets away with it." John let go and stepped aside as Ringo beat the guy until he was out cold. Then he turned to John and said, "Now… what happened?" John just stared at him with wide eyes and said, "What happened?! That jack arse drugged Lucy!" Ringo replied, "Yeah, yeah I know that. I mean what happened between you and 'er? She talked to you right?" John just let out a frustrated sigh and said, "You told 'er didn't you?" Ringo just shrugged and replied, "She needed to know John. Sooner or later she'd have found out." John nodded and replied, "I know… but maybe I didn't want to tell 'er just yet…" Then he started walking away. Ringo sighed and said quietly, "Yeah and maybe you didn't want to tell 'er at all." Then he followed John to Paul's house.

**So a lot is happening between John and Lucy! Wonder where their relationship is going... ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chapter for you :) Hope you all are enjoying so far! WARNING: Mentions of vomiting in this chapter. Nothing graphic, but I wanted to make sure I warned ya ;)**

Meanwhile Paul and George got Lucy back to Paul's house. Paul brought her upstairs and set her in bed. With George's help, they took off her shoes and her sweater. George and Paul took a moment to check her bruises, noticing that they seemed to be healing a bit. Paul turned to George and said, "There's a big trash can in the bathroom, would ya bring it in here?" George nodded and left the room. Paul brushed Lucy's hair out of her eyes, wondering what he could do to help rid of the drugs in her body. 'Perhaps the only thing that can be done is to let 'er get it out of 'er system.' Paul thought as George returned. In that moment, Lucy opened her eyes and moaned. She said, "Ohhhh I don't feel good!" Paul immediately grabbed the bucket and set it next to her and said, "It's alright love. We're right here." She rolled over and released the contents of her stomach into the bucket. Paul turned to George and said, "Why don't you hold 'er hair and I'll go get her some tea to sooth 'er stomach?" George nodded, not really wanting that job, but wanting to make sure Lucy was ok. He pulled her hair back and sat next to her as she shivered, clearly holding back the rest of the contents of her stomach. Paul went downstairs and put a pot of hot water on the stove. He wondered to himself, 'I wonder what that arse put into 'er…'

Just then John and Ringo walked in. Ringo spoke first, "How is she?" Paul got the tea ready as he replied, "John was right; she got ill when she woke up. George is trying to calm 'er right now." John sighed and said, "That bastard put something strong into 'er… add some lemon to that tea, it'll help 'er stomach." Then he walked upstairs to check on Lucy. Paul looked at Ringo and said, "Did ya talk to him?" Ringo shrugged and replied, "Sort of… he's really reluctant to talk, but I do know that something happened… I don't know Paul… This could get really messy…" Paul nodded and replied, "Well at least she knows the truth… I don't want to see 'er get hurt…" Ringo nodded, silently agreeing. Then he helped Paul cut up some lemons for Lucy's tea. 'Who knew a bird could get all four of us to worry so much.' Ringo thought.

John got to Lucy's room and saw that she was pale and releasing the rest of the contents of her stomach. George turned to John and said, "Would you get 'er a wet cloth for 'er head. She's got a fever." John nodded and walked to the bathroom, worried about Lucy. He knew she was fighting poison in her stomach, but the fever was a good sign that her body was getting rid of the toxins in her body. He walked back into the room and gave George the cloth who folded it neatly. She shivered and John brushed her hair with his hand as he said, "It's going to be alright love… you're going to be just fine." She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. Then John grabbed the bucket and left to dump it out. Lucy rolled onto her back and George put the folded cloth on her forehead. She smiled and whispered, "Thank you George…" He just smiled and shushed her. Paul came in the room with Ringo and set the tea down next to the bed. Ringo sat next to Lucy and helped her sit up to drink. Paul helped her sip the tea since she was shivering so badly, while George held her hair back. Once she was finished with the tea, Ringo laid her back down and covered her with the blankets. She gave them a smile and whispered, "What would I do without you boys?" They gave her a smile and Paul replied, "Why don't you get some sleep Lucy? Do you need anything else?" She shivered slightly and whispered, "Maybe another blanket… I'm really cold." Just then John walked in with a blanket. He covered her and said, "You've got chills love… just close your eyes and you'll feel better when you wake up." She nodded slightly and closed her eyes. The other three went downstairs as Paul turned off the light and closed the door. He whispered silently to her, "Sleep well Lucy… you'll be better tomorrow."

And the next day Lucy was better. She thanked the boys for taking care of her by making them a huge dinner that night. To which there were no leftovers. She and John talked about what happened the night before and they decided that they wouldn't cross the line and would "just be friends" even though both of them didn't want to just be friends. Instead, Lucy spent more time with Paul and got really close with him. Over the next few months, Lucy worked and spent time with the boys. She would do different things with each of them and would make sure to spend at least a day with each of them. Her days with Paul usually consisted of staying home and reading or practicing the piano. Lucy wanted to learn to play and Paul was more than eager to teach her. Then they would go out to dinner later in the night and spend the night talking and laughing together. They were slowly being seen as a couple, but Lucy wasn't sure how she felt about that. It wasn't that she didn't have feelings for Paul, but her feelings for John were stronger. Her days with George consisted of random adventures. Sometimes they'd go to the park and make snowmen and snow angels, and then sometimes they'd go to George's house for hot chocolate and telly. They never got into serious conversations, but they both enjoyed having fun and acting like children. Lucy and Ringo would go out and talk all day. Usually he'd take her shopping and out for lunch, and they really became like brother and sister.

The time she spent with John was usually spent walking around and talking. They both got to know each other really well and still felt a strong connection to one another, but they stayed within the boundary of just talking. Despite that they both had a crush on the other person. John felt like Lucy understood him better than anyone, and Lucy felt so safe when she was with John. There were a few times where John would get really angry about something, but usually he'd walk away to cool down. In those times, Lucy would just let him be angry and then she'd talk to him calmly and without fear. She knew he'd never hurt her. John was thankful for her understanding and calm demeanor. It helped him get through some of his worst times in those few months. Lucy's bruises and bumps were all fading and she quickly put her ex-boyfriend out of her mind. She was happy and didn't want to spoil that. She did call her parents one day in February to tell them about where she was. They tried to convince her to come home, in a very threatening way, but she refused. She wasn't about to leave her friends and especially when her and Paul seemed to be hitting it off. After Lucy tried to calmly explain to them why she wanted to stay, Lucy's parents told her never to call them again. Lucy cried in Paul's arms for hours, knowing that her family had disowned her for good, but feeling slightly free. She could stay with the Beatles now without regrets of leaving her family.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Slight violence and swearing in this chapter. Read at your own risk. I hope you're all enjoying :) R&R**

All was going well for the Beatles and in the month of March the boys went on a small tour for a few days. During this time, Lucy spent her time reading in Paul's house. Not really wanting to go anywhere. She debating introducing herself to John's girlfriend, Cynthia, but ultimately decided not to. It would be too awkward considering her feelings for John. On the day the boys were due to return, Lucy sat in the living room reading and listening to the radio. Paul had called earlier and said that they were going to come home and take Lucy out to dinner since John and Ringo's girlfriends were out of town. She was in the middle of a page in her book when she heard the doorbell. She looked at the door with a confused expression. 'Did Paul forget his key?' she thought to herself as she walked to the door. She opened the door without looking to see who it was. She gasped and nearly fell backwards. The man at the door just smiled smugly and said, "Finally found you." Lucy tried to close the door but the intruder pushed it back open. She was too scared to scream as the man grabbed her and dragged her to the living room. She fought and tried to get away but she knew it was no use. She couldn't get away.

Meanwhile John was the first one to start heading home. Cynthia was visiting her mother so he was alone for the weekend, and all he wanted to do was lie on the couch with a book. He passed Paul's house and saw the door open. He gave a confused look and walked toward the door. Then he heard crying and what sounded like someone punching something. Then John's brain clicked and he realized that Lucy was still home. He immediately ran in and saw a man standing over Lucy, punching her as she fought to keep him from grabbing at her skirt. All of John's composure left him as he grabbed the man and threw him to the ground. Lucy curled up into a defensive ball and continued crying. John punched the man and then grabbed him by the collar and shouted in his face, "What the hell makes you think you can do that to 'er?!" The guy just gave a smug smile and replied, "And what makes you think she's yours? I'm 'er boyfriend" Lucy looked up and shouted, "_YOU_ BROKE UP WITH _ME_!" John looked at Lucy and said calmly but with a firm tone, "Go upstairs and lock yourself in the loo. I'll be there in a minute." Lucy complied and ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. Where she locked the door and sat on the edge of the tub as she balled. Realizing that she could see red in her eye. She knew she was bleeding somewhere. Meanwhile John dragged Lucy's ex outside and threw him onto the sidewalk. He gave the guy one more fist to the face and said with venom in his voice, "If you ever come near 'er again, I'll break your fuckin' neck!" Then he walked back inside and closed the front door. Lucy's ex-boyfriend stood and walked away from the house. One of Paul's neighbors witnessed the break in.

John ran upstairs and knocked lightly on the door as he said, "Lucy? You can open the door now, he's gone." She reached and unlocked the door. John came in and knelt down in front of her to check her injuries. She had a cut above her eye that was bleeding badly and her skirt was ripped. Her tears were mixing with the blood and she was shaking from fear. She tried to explain to John what happened but she couldn't get any words out. He just shushed her lightly and said, "Don't talk alright? I'm going to clean you up and then we'll get you some tea." He helped her up onto the counter next to the sink and grabbed a cloth. He put it under the faucet and lightly dabbed Lucy's eye. She winced and John said, "Sorry… I'll try to be gentle…" She just shook her head and smiled. He smiled back at her and cleaned the wound. He could tell that her eye was starting to bruise. John felt a fire in the pit of his stomach; a fire of anger because Lucy was put into this state again. He silently vowed to never allow Lucy to get bruised again. Her tears slowly fell from her eyes as John finished cleaning her wound. He put a bandage on it and wiped away her tears. For a moment, the both of them forgot about the world around them as John tended to Lucy's wounds. She caressed his cheek with her hand and both of them leaned into a soft and tender kiss. The world melting around them. John lightly brushed his hand along her leg and gently pulled Lucy closer to him. Lucy just moaned her approval as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Their kiss deepened and they both felt at ease, like this was how it was supposed to be.

Paul was walking home from the airport. He stuck around a little longer and discussed the Beatles short "vacation" with Brian. Paul made a deal with Brian that Lucy could have a few more days off so he could spend his vacation with her. He wanted to make the next step and ask her to be his girlfriend. His secret girlfriend of course… the Beatles still needed to keep that single image. As Paul got closer to home, one of his neighbors got his attention and told him about the man that broke into Paul's house. Paul immediately ran home to check on Lucy. He knew that John was walking home before so maybe John stopped anything from happening. Paul grabbed his key and opened the door. He walked in and shouted, "LUCY?! WHERE ARE YOU?" Lucy and John immediately broke apart their kiss as they came back to reality. John let out a frustrated sigh and yelled downstairs, "She's up here with me!" Paul ran upstairs and found them in the bathroom. John was cleaning off the cloth that he used to clean Lucy's wounds. Paul walked over to Lucy and caressed her cheek, "Are you alright?!" He said. She nodded and said with a shaky voice, "John saved me… from my ex-boyfriend…" Paul looked at John and said, "Thank you John… for getting that bastard out of here…" John just nodded and replied, "No big deal… I'm gonna head home now so…" Lucy moved off the counter and gave John a hug. He looked hesitant to hug her back, but did as she whispered, "Thank you John… You saved me." John smiled and walked out the door and left for home. Paul slightly rolled his eyes and looked at Lucy. He said, "Are you sure you're alright?" She nodded and said, "Just a little shaken… John got here before anything bad could happen… although I think this is going to end up being a black eye…" Paul gave her a worried look and kissed her eye gently. He held her and said, "I'm glad you're ok… how about you go change into something comfortable and I'll make you some tea?" She smiled and nodded. Then Paul went down to the kitchen as Lucy went to change her clothes in her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

They spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the couch and watching the television. Paul called George and Ringo to let them know that dinner was off because of the incident. The both of them had made sure to tell Lucy that if she needed anything to call them. As they sat cuddling on the couch, Lucy felt so protected and loved by Paul, but she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss her and John shared. She had tried to hold back her feelings for John as he cleaned her wound, but when he looked into her eyes, she just let go and made a move. 'But how does John feel about it?' She wondered to herself. Paul kissed the top of her head and said, "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight love?" She shook her head and replied, "I'm alright now… thank you Paul…" He smiled, slightly disappointed, but said, "Alright, but you promise you'll come get me if you need me ok?" She nodded and smiled. Paul gave Lucy a light kiss on the lips and they went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Hours later, Lucy was lying in bed unable to sleep for fear of having the nightmares of her ex again. She had thought that she was finally over that, but now she knew they would come back. She debated on going to Paul's room, but was still unsure of her own feelings. All of a sudden she heard a tapping on her window. She turned to see John sitting outside her window. She opened it and whisper/yelled, "John! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He smiled smugly and whispered, "Sorry… I had to see ya." He climbed in through the window and sat down on her bed. He whispered, "Why can't you sleep?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, well aware that that wasn't the reason he was there. When he just gave her a cheeky smile she just sighed and replied, "I'm afraid I'll get nightmares again…" He gave her a sympathetic look and replied, "Do you… need someone to lay with you?" She gave him another look and whispered back, "What about Cynthia?" He just sighed and whispered, "I just… I don't know how I feel anymore… I can't get that kiss out of my head… It's like all of a sudden, all I can think about is you Lucy…" Lucy blushed slightly and replied, "To be honest… I feel the same way… I was sure that I didn't want to come in between your relationship… but now… I just want to be with you John." He smiled and said, "How about we just spend some time together right now? Just lay with me?" She smiled and crawled into bed. He took off his shoes and jacket. Then he crawled into bed next to her. She cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in his scent… cigarettes and cinnamon. She smiled as he rested his head on top of hers. Both of them knew this was wrong, but they couldn't find it in themselves to stop. They didn't want to admit it, because they didn't want to hurt Paul and Cynthia, but they were falling in love with each other. John let out a content sigh as he fell asleep, knowing Lucy was already out.

John woke up three hours later and knew he had to leave. Not wanting to but wanting to make certain that Paul didn't find out about this. He didn't want to hurt his best friend, especially when John knew that Paul was planning on asking Lucy to be his girl. He held her closer as if protecting her, but he knew he had to leave now. John carefully climbed out of bed and put his shoes and jacket on. He tucked Lucy into the blanket and kissed her head lightly. Then he crawled out the window and made his way home. Mulling over his thoughts of the situation he'd gotten himself into. Meanwhile an hour later, Lucy began to stir. The moment John left, she started to have a nightmare. As if his presence was protecting her from them. She gasped as she sat straight up. That last scene from her nightmare had been a memory of the first time her ex beat her and forced himself on her. She looked around and burst into tears in her eyes as she realized that John had left. She knew it was best, but now she didn't want to be alone. She crawled out of bed and put on her slippers. She opened Paul's door to see him fast asleep. She didn't want to wake him, so she crawled into his bed on the other side. She still couldn't sleep after a half an hour so she tried carefully cuddling up to Paul. That woke him slightly from his sleep. He turned and saw Lucy's blushing face with tears in her eyes; her bruised eye becoming more prominent. He pulled Lucy close to him and whispered, "Nightmares?" She nodded and buried her face in his chest. He just gently stroked her hair and hummed a lullaby as she felt herself get sleepy again. They both fell asleep like that and Lucy didn't have another nightmare.

After that day, Lucy had admitted to them that her ex had done more than just cheat. When they had moved to Liverpool, he began to physically abuse her. She just let it happen, for fear of what he would do if she left, but when she caught him cheating it was her last straw. The boys vowed to protect her from "that maniac" as they called him. The boys made sure that Lucy had someone around at all times. They had introduced Lucy to Maureen, Ringo's girlfriend, and both girls seemed to hit it off. Whenever the boys couldn't be home, Maureen would hang out with Lucy at Paul's house or they would go out together. Lucy loved having a girl to be friends with. Paul, George and Ringo had tried to convince John that Cynthia could use a friend like Lucy, but John fought that idea as long as he could. He and Lucy were in a rather strange place. Every moment they spent together in a group setting, they acted as friends (especially since Lucy had agreed to be Paul's girlfriend). But whenever they were alone, which was usually when John would sneak over to see Lucy late at night, they couldn't keep themselves away from each other. They never went farther than kissing and cuddling, but both of them were slowly getting farther over the line. Lucy had asked John multiple times how he felt, but he couldn't give her a straight answer. It wasn't that he didn't want to; he just had no clue what the right thing to do was. He loved and cared about Lucy, but he also cared about Cynthia's feelings too. He just didn't want to hurt anybody. Lucy understood, but wanted him to at least make a decision. She had tried to make that decision for him by dating Paul, but that didn't help on either of their ends. Lucy still felt a strong connection to John and whenever he snuck over, she couldn't stop herself from opening her bedroom window and kissing him. Paul hadn't suspected anything anyway. He was having a great time with Lucy and felt like they were having a lot of fun together. They did spend most nights together, mainly when Lucy knew that John was with Cynthia, and when they did they always had a pleasant evening.


	11. Chapter 11

One evening in June, while Paul and Lucy were playing the piano together at home after a date night, the doorbell rang. Lucy waited as Paul answered the door. She could hear arguing but she wasn't really sure what was going on until Paul walked back into the living room. He had a disturbed look on his face as he said, "Some people claiming to be your mother and father are here." Lucy's eyes widened. 'Why are they here?! And how did they find me? They didn't want anything to do with me after our last conversation…' Lucy thought as she stood up and walked to the door. Paul stood at the back of the hallway to make sure they didn't try anything. Sure enough her mother and father were standing outside. She looked at them with her head held high and said, "Why are you here? I thought you disowned me after our last conversation…" Her mother was a very proud woman and didn't usually take back her decisions. Her father responded to her, "We would never disown you Lucy… we've come to take you home." Paul tightened his fists. 'No one is taking her away' He thought as he crossed his arms. Lucy sighed and replied, "I've told you I'm not going back to America. I have friends here now and I don't want to leave them." Her mother replied with a stern voice, "You will come home with us Lucinda Ann McCoy. We have a deal to finish... Wesley Stewart has asked for your hand in marriage and it would help his family's company and ours. Do you want to be the reason the company goes under?" Lucy laughed and said, "I haven't seen Wesley in over four years! Do you really think I'd agree to marry him?" Her father replied, "We're not giving you a choice Lucy… you're coming home with us." Paul decided it was time to step in. He came to stand next to Lucy and put his arm over her shoulder. "I believe that Lucy is of legal age to make 'er own decisions. She's given you 'er choice and there's nothing you can do about it." Her parents looked angry at the interference. Her mother spoke, "And who do you think you are? This is a conversation between our daughter and us." Paul shrugged and replied, "Well considering I'm dating your daughter I think I have a say in this too." They looked shocked, but instead of arguing, they stormed off. Her mother said as they walked away, "This isn't over young lady." Paul closed the door and Lucy took a breath. Now she was terrified… her parents never backed down when it came to their company. Paul pulled Lucy to him and said, "Don't worry Lucy… I won't let them take you from me." She smiled and replied, "I believe you Paul… but my parents don't let go easily… they'd take my entire family out if it meant they could make more money from their company…" He smiled and said, "Yeah well I know five people who will fight to the death to keep you here… and one of them is your boss." She laughed as she thought of Brian. She knew Paul was right, but she was still scared.

Late that night, Lucy was in bed staring at the ceiling. She was trying to think of a way to get rid of her parents. She cared about them but she didn't want to leave, and she refused to marry someone she didn't love. All of a sudden she heard a familiar tapping on her window. She rolled over and saw John smiling at her. She opened the window and let him in. John picked her up gently and put her on the bed. He was so happy to see her that he laid down on top of her and immediately kissed her lips. When he realized that she was hesitating he pulled back and whispered, "What's wrong?" She hugged him and replied, "My parents showed up today and they tried to guilt me into leaving…" John sat back with anger in his eyes as he whisper/yelled, "If they think they can just show up and take you away, they have another thing coming!" She shushed John and replied, "Paul told them to leave and I refused… I'm more worried about what they might try to force me to leave… They're very stubborn people." John held her close to him and whispered, "I won't let anyone or anything take you away… I love you Lucy." She smiled and replied, "I love you too John… but all of this just makes me wonder… are we ever going to really be together?" He sighed, knowing that he needed to make a decision. He just really didn't want to hurt Paul or Cynthia, but in truth he wanted Lucy more than anything. Lucy could see the struggle in his eyes and wanted nothing more to take away his fears. She kissed John on the lips and whispered, "Maybe we should stop this then… Give _us_ some space?" John shook his head and replied, "That's the last thing I want… I don't want to be separated from you Lucy…" She sighed and whispered, "I don't want to be separated from you either… I'm just not sure I can handle being a part of this affair much longer John… I care about Paul's feelings too …" John stewed for a few minutes, not wanting to leave Lucy, but finally he nodded and replied, "Alright… we'll give _this_ some space so we can work things out…" He gave Lucy a passionate kiss and then stood to leave. Lucy bit her lip and stopped him by hugging him from behind. She whispered, "John… maybe… we could go all the way tonight before you leave? I don't want to leave it with just a kiss…" John turned around and looked at her with surprise and whispered, "Are you sure?" She nodded and smiled. She kissed his lips and whispered, "Let's just try to be quiet alright? I would really hate for Paul to find out…" He smiled and picked her up again, carrying her to the bed. John kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered, "I love you Lucy and your beautiful kaleidoscope eyes." Lucy smiled and whispered back, "I love you John Lennon."

**Lots of things are happening with John and Lucy ;) I wonder what's going to happen next... R&R please :) I hope you are all enjoying Lucy's story!**


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy woke up the next morning alone and naked in bed. She smiled as she thought about the passionate night her and John spent together. She had never felt such love before, even during the first time she had willingly done that with her ex. She was slightly disappointed that John wasn't there when she awoke, but it was better that way. Lucy saw a note on the bedside table next to her. She grabbed her nightshirt and black stockings, changing into them before reading the note. It read, 'My darling Lucy, I just had to let you know that last night was the best night of my life! Everything was wonderful and you are the most remarkable woman in the world! I love you dearly and I want you to know that I will try not to take too long to make a decision. I really don't want to hurt Paul or Cyn, but I want you more than you know. I'll try my best to decide soon. Till then, all my love, John.' Lucy smiled and grabbed her diary from her bag. She had occasional written in her diary since living with Paul, but it was more to remind her of why she left her ex-boyfriend. She stuck the note inside and put it back in her bag. Then Lucy put on her slippers and put her hair into a ponytail. Then she went downstairs and started making breakfast as her thoughts wandered to her parents again. She really hoped that they would just let her go and go home, but she knew that they were going to try everything in their power to get Lucy to go back with them.

Paul had gone to sleep the night before worrying about Lucy. He knew she said she was fine, but it couldn't have been easy to hear her parents try to force her into marriage. He had fallen asleep with the hope that he could talk to Brian in the morning about the situation. Maybe her employer would be able to convince her parents. When Paul woke up, he smelled syrup. He smiled knowing Lucy was making hotcakes. He got up and went downstairs and found Lucy in the kitchen, deep in thought with a look of worry on her face. He gave a half smile and said, "Lucy… you know I hate it when you don't tell me that you're not alright…" She turned with surprise written all over her face. She blushed and said, "I just hate it when people worry about me… I'm not that important and it's not that big of a deal anyway…" Paul hugged her from behind and kissed her hair, "You're very important to me… and it is a big deal! Your parents basically threatened you yesterday… I can only imagine how scared you must be…" She sighed and replied, "I'm only scared because of what they might try to do to you and the others… They know I'm not going to budge, but what if they threaten to hurt you boys if I don't comply? I can honestly tell you that I will do anything to keep you and the others from harm…" Paul hugged her tighter and said, "We'll talk to Eppy about this then… he can get us extra protection which we'll need anyway with how popular the Beatles are getting now… remember what those birds did to George the other night?" Lucy remembered well. Two girls started fighting over George and fought each other while they were trying to kiss him. They managed to scratch his face so bad that he was bleeding. Lucy had been the one to pull him away and bandage him up. Some of those girls were starting to get even crazier. Lucy didn't even go to the Beatles performances anymore unless she was with Maureen and really only went because she didn't want Maureen getting into trouble. Lucy just nodded in response to Paul's comment and served up a big plate of hotcakes. He sighed, knowing she didn't want to continue talking about this.

They sat down to breakfast in silence. Paul just watched Lucy, trying to figure out what he could do to make her happy, when the doorbell rang. Paul sighed and mumbled, "I really should just break that bell." Lucy giggled as he gave her a cheeky smile. He answered it and all of a sudden the other three Beatles walked into the kitchen. They immediately grabbed plates and were serving up breakfast for themselves. Lucy just gave a half-heartfelt laugh and said, "Don't you boys have kitchens at your houses?" They all looked at Lucy and gave cheeky smiles. A few minutes later Maureen walked into the kitchen with Paul. She had a disgusted look on her face as she grabbed Lucy by the arm and gently dragged her to the living room. The other three looked at Paul questioningly and Paul sighed. He sat down and said, "Lucy's parents showed up last night and basically threatened that if she didn't go back to America to marry the son of their company's rival, then they were going to force 'er out." Paul watched as John got that angry look in his eye, but remained silent. The other two looked at Paul expecting an explanation of what he was going to do. Ringo finally spoke up, "So what are we gonna do? We're not letting 'er leave right?" Paul replied, "No we're not letting 'er leave! I'm going to talk to Eppy about this… she's more afraid of what they might try to do to get 'er separated from us… we're not going to let anyone take 'er from us." George continued eating his hotcakes as Ringo and Paul discussed options to keeping Lucy safe. John remained ominously silent during the conversation, but Paul could see that John was seething.

Meanwhile in the living room, Maureen was talking to Lucy about the situation that Paul had told her about. "Lucy what are ya going to do?! You're not leaving! I won't let you!" Lucy just took her friend's hands and replied, "Of course I'm not going to leave. At least… not because of my parents… They're trying to force me to marry a man that I grew up with, but I haven't spoken to him in years! And I don't care about what they have to say at all! I want to stay here. With you and Paul and everyone!" Maureen gave her a look and said, "Especially John." Lucy blushed and exclaimed, "Mo!" She giggled and replied, "Lu… Ringo told me everything and it's more than obvious to both of us that you two have feelings for each other. John gets fire in his eyes when anyone talks about that party incident, and when someone talks about John around you, you get all flustered." Lucy just sighed and replied, "Can we please just get to the more pressing matter at hand? What am I going to do about my parents?" Maureen was quiet for a moment but then shrugged and replied, "Well I'm sure the boys will come up with something… has John kissed you yet? Ringo refuses to ask John!" Lucy just shouted, "Mo! Stop it! I'm not talking about this!" All of a sudden Ringo came in and said, "You two ok? We heard shouting." Lucy blushed and replied, "We're fine… Mo's just pushing a conversation too far is all…" Ringo just laughed and replied in a hushed tone, "Bout you and John I suppose?" Lucy gave Ringo an angry look. He put his hands up in defense and said quietly, "Oi it's no big deal Lucy. Paul doesn't know and I don't think he'd want to know. He likes staying in denial." Lucy just sighed and said, "Yeah well… it's neither of your business and I need to go get ready for work." She stood and walked upstairs to shower. Maureen looked at Ringo and said, "They must have had a row." Ringo just smiled at Maureen's ability to gossip and replied, "Come on then… Lucy made a lot of hotcakes, come have some breakfast!" And off they went into the kitchen.

Lucy had finished getting ready and came down to find John sitting on the couch with no one else around. She gave him a confused look and said, "And where did everybody go?" John looked up and replied, "They all left early to talk to Brian… I stayed to drive you to work." She smiled and said, "Well thank you John. I appreciate it!" He just nodded and started walking to the door. Lucy put her shoes on and followed him to the car. She was concerned because John looked rather angry. They got into the car and John started the car. She looked at him and said, "Are you angry?" He nodded slightly and kept driving. Lucy continued, "Are you angry with me?" He just kept driving. She looked at her shoes and said, "Is it about last night?" John just pulled over and put the car in park. He looked at Lucy and said, "Why didn't you tell me your parents are trying to force you into marriage?!" She looked up at him with a neutral face and replied, "Because it doesn't matter. I'm not going with them so nothing is going to happen." He just seethed and said, "It does matter though… They have no right to force you into _marriage_! I won't let anyone take you away from me!" She just smiled and said, "John… no one is going to take me away… I won't leave you alright?" John just hit the steering wheel and drove off towards Brian's office. Lucy just sat in silence and let John's anger simmer down. When they pulled up to the office, John looked at Lucy and said, "I'm sorry Lucy… I shouldn't get so angry." She shushed him with a smile and replied, "It's fine John. I understand why you're upset; believe me I am upset about my parents being here too… I'm just happy that you're being honest with me." John smiled and kissed Lucy on the head. Knowing that Lucy understood him so well made him feel relieved and terrified at the same time. If her parents took her away, he didn't know what he'd do.

Lucy and John walked into Brian's office as Paul and the others came out. Paul smiled at seeing Lucy and gave her a kiss. Ringo caught the jealous look in John's eyes. Paul said to Lucy, "Brian has agreed to talk with your parents about you staying here." Lucy half smiled and said, "Really? Is he sure?" Brian walked out and replied, "Yes I'm sure. I'm not about to let my wonderful secretary be forced back to America!" Lucy smiled and said, "Just know Brian… My parents are strictly business people and they're like snakes when it comes to their company." Brian smiled and said, "I can be as well Lucy." Lucy gave Brian a hug and then she said, "Now off with all of you! I have a lot of work to do today." Paul looked at Lucy and said, "Will you be alright?" Lucy just hugged him and said, "Off with you! I'll be fine." And they left. John looked back at Lucy as he walked out and gave her a look to ask if she was sure she'd be alright. She just nodded and smiled as John left. Then Lucy got to work on the files and contracts that needed to be written up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy! :)**

After that day Brian had gotten in contact with Lucy's parents and tried to convince them, multiple times, that her job with him was too important for her to leave. They argued back and forth about it for about a week until Lucy's parents "agreed" to leave them alone. Lucy wasn't convinced though. She knew her parents were planning something, and she was losing sleep over it. For the next month, Lucy and Paul slept together every night because Lucy couldn't sleep. Paul tried basically everything to convince Lucy that she was safe and no one was going to take her away, but she was still terrified. The only times when she did get sleep, she had nightmares about her parents and ex-boyfriend. Paul spent a few of those nights holding her tight trying to keep the nightmares away. Lucy just honestly missed John, and she felt terrible for it because she knew Paul was trying very hard to help her. She tried to put on a happy face for Paul but he saw right through it. During the days when she wasn't working, she would sit on her lounger on the porch in the backyard and read to pass the time. She would be visited by the boys every few hours so they could check up on her, and every other day Maureen would come and visit with Lucy. Maureen felt awful for Lucy since she was so stressed. She tried to cheer her friend up by bringing her out to films and out to dinner. It helped Lucy to know that she had such great friends who cared for her, but really… she only needed one specific person to tell her that she was going to be alright.

One afternoon toward the end of July, Lucy was sitting on the porch reading when she heard the door open. She got up to see if Paul was home. When she walked in the door, she saw John standing in the living room. She smiled and said, "John… what are you doing here?" John came over and hugged her. Then he kissed her head and whispered in her ear, "Lucy… I love you…" She looked up at him, with a hopeful look in her eye, and replied, "You've… made your decision?" He smiled and nodded, "I chose you Lucy… I'm going to go to talk with Cynthia tomorrow after our concert and then you can come sleep with me at my house." Lucy smiled and kissed John. Then she gasped and replied, "What about Paul?!" John just shushed her lightly and said, "The others are out with Brian right now talking about some new tours we're going to try out. I told them I was going to come over and try to get you to sleep. We can figure out what to do about Paul later, but I think right now you need sleep." Lucy gave a quiet, fake laugh and said, "I'm fine John… I got some sleep last night." He raised an eyebrow and replied, "How much sleep?" She looked down at her shoes and mumbled, "An hour…" John just laughed and picked Lucy up. He kissed her on the lips and said, "How about we go have some… fun together and then you can sleep?" Her weary eyes started to tear up as she nodded happily.

John was lying in bed with Lucy at his side. He had gotten dressed after they spent their… quality time together and Lucy had gotten into her nightshirt. After that John stayed in the bed with her while she slept peacefully for the first time in over a month. He smiled, feeling successful in helping Lucy sleep. He wanted to protect her no matter what, and now he knew what he had to do. He heard Paul walk in from downstairs and call for Lucy. John got up carefully and walked downstairs. He shushed Paul and said, "She's asleep." Paul looked at John wide-eyed and whisper/yelled, "You got 'er to fall asleep?! No nightmares?" John nodded. Paul looked sad and said, "You two are in love aren't ya?" John sighed and nodded. Then he replied, "I'm sorry Paul…" Paul shook his head and said, "You know… it's alright. I care about Lucy, but the longer we're together the more I realize her and I aren't meant to have a long term relationship… We have a lot of fun together, but there's just no spark between us… Are you going to talk to Cynthia?" John nodded and said, "I've decided that I want Lucy and if that means I have to break it off with Cynthia so be it… I love Lucy more than anything and I want to protect 'er." Paul smiled and replied, "I'm happy for ya John. I really am." John gave Paul a pat on the shoulder and then walked toward the door. Before he could leave he turned and said, "Don't tell Lucy we've talked just yet… I want to make sure I talk to Cynthia first so we can get that messy business out of the way…" Paul nodded and let John out. Then he went upstairs to find Lucy peacefully asleep in her room. He smiled and whispered, "This is how it's meant to be… right Lucy?" Then he shut her door and went downstairs to make himself dinner.

**So John made a decision! But Lucy's story isn't over yet ;) R&R please**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, the boys were busy preparing for a big concert later that night. The venue was sold out and they were more than thrilled. Lucy and Maureen were going to go together and they had been preparing. Maureen had gotten Lucy a pair of stylish boots and a pale blue dress that matched her eyes. Lucy put a matching bow in her hair to pull the outfit together. Unfortunately, as Lucy found out, Cynthia wasn't going to be there but John was going to talk to her later that night. Lucy decided to talk to Paul at the same time to get everything out of the way. She felt bad for Paul, but she felt like this was the right thing to do. As the girls got ready, the Beatles were practicing with Brian. John and Paul had told the others about what was going to happen between Lucy and John. And the others, though mildly concerned, were happy with John admitting his feelings for Lucy. Ringo looked at John and said, "You better not fuck this up, or we'll come after you John!" John just laughed and replied, "Look Lucy has done more for me these last few months than Cyn has in our four year relationship. Lucy is a good thing for me and I want to be with her more than anything." George spoke up, "Yeah well… just don't fuck up." They all shared a laugh as they started practicing their last song. Meanwhile Lucy and Maureen were waiting for Brian to come pick them up. Lucy had told Maureen all about what John and she had decided the day before. Lucy looked at her shoes and said, "I'm just worried about Paul… I mean we've been together seven months and I really don't want to hurt him…" Maureen hugged her friend and replied, "Lu, Paul has a head on his shoulders. If I know anything, it's that Paul will understand. Trust me!" Lucy smiled as she heard Brian pull up. The girls hurried and got in as they headed to the venue.

It was a big venue and it was packed! Lucy smiled and thought, 'I knew these boys were going to go far!' Brian guided the girls to a table in the back. He made sure to get seats where they could see the stage clearly, but with the amount of girls there, they weren't sure if they would be able to hear. Once the show started, all four of the boys made sure to catch eye contact with Lucy and Maureen who cheered them on and gave them four thumbs up. They saw the boys' cheeky smiles as they started playing. Lucy and Maureen cheered after every song and were giddy with each other as they saw how popular their boys were becoming. Lucy felt an ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen, but ignored it. Ever since yesterday when John had laid with her while she slept, she couldn't bring herself to worry about anything. She was too happy that her and John were finally going to be together. After the last song, the boys took a bow and walked offstage as the girls in the audience screamed so loud that you couldn't hear the person next to you. Brian motioned to the girls to follow him. Lucy was in back as they walked toward the door. All of a sudden, she felt a hand go over her mouth and she was being pulled backwards. She tried to scream and reach out for Maureen but she was too far away and Maureen couldn't hear over the crowd. Lucy knew who was pulling her away and she feared what was about to happen.

**Ooooo cliffhanger ;) Wonder what's going to happen next! Sorry again for the short chapter, but I shall have a longer one up soon :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Some violent language and scenes in this chapter.**

Brian and Maureen got out of the crowd and started heading backstage before they realized that Lucy was missing. Maureen started yelling and screaming for Lucy, but she couldn't see her. Brian yelled to Maureen, "We need to let the boys know! Then we can start searching!" They ran backstage. Maureen immediately screamed as they got to the back, "LUCY'S MISSING!" John immediately shouted, "WHAT?!" Brian replied, "She was right behind us as we walked out but she must not have made it past the crowd. I sent some security to look for her." John snarled and Paul shouted, "That's not good enough Eppy! We need to find 'er! Lucy's parents could still be after 'er!" John walked out the door and went searching as the others followed. They searched the area as fast as they could and when they found Lucy's hair bow and boots they rushed even faster. John was pissed and finding articles of her clothing made him even angrier. He ran down the street looking for his love.

Meanwhile Lucy was being dragged into an alleyway by her ex and she fought with everything she had. She had lost her hair bow a ways back and she had kicked her boots off hoping to leave a trail for the boys to follow. Her ex just snarled and yelled, "Stop squirming! I'm not going to hurt ya, you dumb bitch!" She bit his finger and he pulled his hand back as she shouted, "Then why are you kidnapping me!" He put her into a headlock and lifted her higher as he replied, "Your parents want you back in America one way or the other, and I guess they didn't care if it was me who got you back!" Lucy just continued squirming and fighting. She was not about to let her parents force her to go to America. All of a sudden she heard a Paul's voice yell, "OI! You're going to put 'er down right now!" Her ex turned around and yelled back, "Or what?! I could break 'er neck right now if I wanted!" All of a sudden John was behind them and he got Lucy's ex in a headlock. He strangled the guy until he let go of Lucy. Paul yelled to Lucy from the other end of the alleyway, "Lucy! Over here!" She ran into Paul's arms and cried in fear. John pushed Lucy's ex onto the ground and kicked him in the stomach. He writhed in pain and John shouted in his face, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME NEAR 'ER!" John punched and kicked him a few more times until he was out cold. George and Ringo came running over with the cops as they explained the situation. John walked over to Paul and said, "Get 'er home safe. I have something I need to take care of." Paul nodded and picked Lucy up. Lucy just kept her eyes on John's fleeting form until he disappeared. She wanted him badly but she had an idea of why he walked off.

Paul carried Lucy to Brian's car. Maureen was sitting inside and immediately began asking Lucy if she was alright. Lucy just nodded and cuddled to Paul, numb from the shock. George and Ringo joined them in the car and Ringo pulled Maureen into his lap to calm her from freaking out about what happened. Brian got in the car and said, "Where's John?" Paul looked at him and replied, "He's going to find his own way back… just drive us home please." Brian nodded and complied. The whole ride back, Lucy was curled up to Paul's side; still in shock from what happened. Paul was trying to keep her calm until John could make it back. This whole mess needed to be figured out and soon. Meanwhile George was making faces at Lucy trying to make her smile. He succeeded a few times. It definitely helped her get through the shock. Paul smiled at George to thank him for helping. Maureen was holding Lucy's hand in support, and Ringo was gently combing his fingers in Lucy's hair. When they got back, Lucy sat up and said, "Thank you… all of you… for your care and support! And for rescuing me…" She turned over to Brian and said, "My parents were behind all of this tonight… I think they're in America now which was why they sent my ex… but they're definitely still trying to force me out." Brian just nodded and replied, "I'll speak to the authorities about this…" She nodded and Maureen said, "We found your boots Lucy… they aren't scratched so you can still wear them." Lucy nodded and put them on. She hugged her friend and thanked everyone again. Then she and Paul got out and walked into the house. When they got inside, Lucy walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She put her face in her hands and groaned. Paul walked in, knowing they had to talk. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She looked at him and smiled. Paul looked at her dress and said, "You do look very lovely tonight Lucy." She laughed and replied, "If a little messy from being dragged through an alleyway…" Paul pulled her close to him and said, "Lucy… I know about you and John… and I just want to tell you that I'm happy with whatever decision you make… I just want you to be happy…" Lucy sighed and replied, "I'm sorry Paul… I want you to know that I do care about you and you've always had a special place in my heart… but I am in love with John and I do want to be with him…" Paul nodded and said, "I hope it all works out for you two. I love ya Lucy." She smiled and said, "I love you too Paul." He brushed his fingers along her cheek and said, "Why don't you go upstairs and get into something comfortable and then we'll watch the telly until John comes back hm?" She smiled and thanked him. Then she went upstairs and changed.

**Here's a longer chapter for you all :) I hope you're all enjoying! We're nearing the end of Lucy's adventure with the Beatles! Wonder how this will end ;) R&R if you please!**


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile John went to Cynthia's house to talk to her. After tonight, John wanted nothing more than to protect Lucy. It was his only thought as he walked in. Cynthia was sitting on the couch, looking to be on the verge of tears. John didn't notice as he walked in and said, "Cyn we need to talk." Cynthia stood and said calmly, "Yes… we do need to talk…" John looked at her suspiciously. 'Does she already know?' He thought as he sat down in the chair across from the couch. Cynthia sat back down and took John's hands. She took a big breath and said, "John… I'm pregnant…" John felt the world around him stop. He was not expecting that. He was going to be a father… Now he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Lucy more than anything, but could he really abandon Cynthia and their unborn child. He took a deep breath and replied, "Cyn… I'll be back… I need to think for bit." Then he got up and walked out; heading straight for Paul's house. If anyone knew what the right thing was to do, it would be Lucy. Cynthia just sat on her couch. She knew this would happen but she wasn't sure what John was going to do. She was terrified and really needed his support. After all, she loved him more than anything in the world.

An hour later, Lucy and Paul decided to go to bed since their eventful day left them exhausted. Lucy was worried since John hadn't shown up yet, but she trusted him. 'Perhaps Cynthia isn't taking it well.' Lucy thought as she sat in her bed. Paul had comforted her by telling her that if she needed anything, he would always be there for her. Suddenly there was a tapping on the window. Lucy smiled and saw John sitting outside. She opened the window and he immediately climbed in and held her close to him. She was hugging him as she said, "Oh John I'm so glad you're here! I was so worried about you." He just laughed and replied, "Worried about me? What about you? You were the one who was almost kidnapped tonight!" She just shrugged as she pulled away from John. He had a disturbed look on his face and she caressed his face. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked and John kissed her. He kissed her for several minutes before picking her up and lying in bed with her. She was still confused and concerned as she said, "John… tell me what's going on." John sighed and breathed her in before saying, "I went to talk with Cynthia… but before I could, she informed me that she's pregnant… with my child…" Lucy took a deep breath, knowing that she was about to ruin her only chance with John but knowing she had to do the right thing. She kissed him and said, "You need to be with Cynthia." He grunted and replied, "But I want to be with you Lucy! I want to protect you so badly that it hurts sometimes! But could I really abandon my own child…" Lucy smiled and gently caressed his face. "You need to be with Cynthia… She needs you and you need to be with your child. I'll always be right here… in your heart." John kissed her harder than he'd ever kissed her before. John held her close to him as tears started to fall from his face. It was one of the only times he'd ever cried in front of anyone. Lucy just held him and gently cooed him with kind words of understanding and love. After several minutes, John calmed down and Lucy sat up. She combed his hair with her nails and said, "You need to go be with Cynthia… I love you John… and I always will." John nodded and hugged her. Then he got up and opened the window. Lucy stopped him and said, "Why don't you go through the front door? Paul won't mind." And then they walked down to the door. John kissed Lucy one last time before walking back to Cynthia's.

Lucy shut the door and leaned against the wall. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She slid down the wall and cried into her knees, knowing that she had just lost the man she loved. All of a sudden she heard footsteps coming toward her. She looked up and saw Paul's concerned face. He said, "What happened?!" Lucy replied with a shaky voice, "John… found out that Cynthia's… pregnant… and I told him to go with her… because she needs him more than I do…" Paul sighed and sat next to Lucy. He pulled her to him and she cried into his shirt. Paul kissed her head and replied, "You did the right thing Lucy…" Paul was slightly pissed at John even though he knew it wasn't _really_ John's fault. But he had told him not to hurt Lucy, and now she was hurting badly. Paul picked Lucy up and carried her to his room. He cuddled up next to her on the bed and said, "You can stay here as long as you want Lucy." She nodded and replied, "I think… I'm going to stay until John's wedding… and then I'm going to go back to America…" Paul exclaimed, "You can't go back to your parents Lucy!" She giggled through her tears and replied, "I'm not going back to Boston with them! I'll find some other state I can go to… maybe live in hiding from them…" Paul sighed and said, "But what about us? Will we ever see you again?" Lucy gave him a sad, teary eyed smile and said, "I don't know…" He sighed. He didn't want her to leave, but he could see as she could, that there wasn't a place for her with them anymore. They both fell asleep that night in each other's arms.

Meanwhile John pulled out the ring he was going to give to Lucy. He knew he had to make the right decision, but leaving Lucy was the hardest thing he ever had to do. His heart was aching but he pushed all his feelings aside as he walked up to Cynthia's house. He rang the bell instead of going in. She opened the door and John got down on one knee. He smiled at her and said, "Cyn… will you marry me?" Cynthia cried and nodded; knowing that John would come through for her. He kissed her and they went inside to discuss when and how this was all going to happen. They decided that they would plan their wedding for as soon as possible which meant August.


	17. Chapter 17

John told everyone what had happened the next day and that he and Cynthia were going to marry in August. George and Ringo nearly attacked John until Paul explained to them why John was marrying Cynthia. Lucy had just remained silent and stared at her shoes through the conversation while John fought to keep his eyes off of her. He knew if he looked at her expression, he would lose it. Ringo had pulled Lucy aside after and asked her if she was alright. Lucy just smiled and said, "It's no big deal Ringo. He's doing the right thing." Then Ringo called Maureen to come over and spend the day with Lucy while the others left for another concert. The rest of the month had Lucy planning with Brian where she was going to go. At that point Brian, Paul and Lucy were the only ones who knew that Lucy was planning on leaving. She decided that she would go to New York as a start. She was going to go look for a job and then possibly some homes in other states.

The last time Lucy saw John was two days before the wedding. The boys and Maureen had come over to Paul's house for practice, while Lucy was secretly packing. She joined them when everyone arrived and they had a night of fun and music. The boys played for Lucy and Maureen and the girls just giggled at the boys failed attempts to impress the girls. After their practice, Maureen and Ringo went home and George went outside with Paul for a smoke. John sat with Lucy on the couch. She didn't want to talk with him because she didn't want to show him how upset she was, but she knew it would be the last time she would get to see him. Lucy fiddled with a stray string on the couch and said to John, "So… uh… are you excited for the wedding?" John sighed and looked at her. He had no idea that she was leaving so he was a little annoyed that she was bringing up the wedding. He replied with slight agitation in his voice, "No not really… I mean it'll be a fun party and whatnot, but I would really rather be marrying you…" Lucy gave a sad smile and said, "It's for the best John… I think this is how it's supposed to happen…" John shook his head and replied, "It's not how it's supposed to happen… I love _you_ Lucy and I want you to always know that." She tried to hold her tears back as she said, "I love you too John… and I want you to know that I'll always support you and I want you to be happy…" John smiled and brought her in for a hug. Lucy tried desperately to hold herself together as she hugged him back. She smiled at him and said, "I think I'm going to go up to bed… have a good night John… and… I love you." John nodded and replied, "I love you too Lucy… I'll see ya tomorrow." Lucy just stood and walked upstairs quickly. John thought it was odd, but quickly put it out of his mind. He got up and went outside to say goodbye to Paul and George.

George had a sad look on his face, as Paul had told him that Lucy was leaving but told him not to tell anyone else. The look on George's face caused John to be suspicious but he didn't question them. John just said his goodbyes and went home. George looked at Paul and said, "This isn't right… she shouldn't leave…" Paul nodded and replied, "Yeah… but think about it from her eyes too… the man she loves is getting married to another woman in two days… Lucy and I can't continue a relationship… so she really doesn't have a place here anymore… She sort of… has to leave… even if we don't want 'er to…" George just nodded and said, "Still isn't right though…" And they continued smoking in silence. Meanwhile Lucy was up in her room. The second she closed the door she let the tears fall, knowing she was never going to see John again. She cried until she was dry. Then she stood and got ready for bed. While she was in bed, she thought of all the time she spent with the boys. She was so happy to have had the experience, but as she thought about her and Paul's relationship, and then her and John's relationship, she realized that there was really no reason to stay anymore. And now she could escape her parent's grasp and be free. That was really all she wanted aside from John; her freedom. She fell asleep that night staring a picture of her and the Beatles beside her bed. They would always be in her heart.

**I feel so evil writing this... it's very sad I know! But this story is coming to a close! I hope you're all enjoying :) R&R please**


	18. Chapter 18

Then the day before the wedding came… Lucy woke up early and finished packing. Paul walked in and said, "Promise you'll call from wherever you end up?" She just smiled at him and handed him the nightshirt he let her borrow when she first got there. Paul shook his head and said, "You keep it… You'll get more use out of it than I will…" Lucy gave him a sad smile and replied, "Thank you Paul…" Then she put it into her bag. Paul sighed and walked to the kitchen. Lucy grabbed her black bag and pulled out the letters she had written for each of the Boys, Maureen and Brian. She walked downstairs and walked to the door. Paul walked over and said, "Lucy… please don't do this… no one wants you to go…" She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Paul… I can't stay… I want John to be happy, and in order for that to happen… I need to leave… besides, this way I know my parents will leave you all alone." She hugged him tightly and said, "I love you Paul… please have a happy life." Paul felt tears in his eyes as he hugged her back. She handed him a letter and said, "Don't open it till I'm gone ok?" He nodded and Lucy said, "Goodbye Paul McCartney." He replied, "Goodbye Lucy McCoy." And she walked out the door. After half an hour, Paul opened the letter. He felt tears in his eyes as he read, 'Paul… I am forever in your debt for everything you've done for me! You have been a wonderful person in my life and for everything that I do, I'll forever think of you. I love you dearly and I will always hold you close to my heart. Please move on with your life and be the wonderful person you are meant to be! Take the world by storm! All my love, Lucy.' He smiled and whispered, "You are a brilliant person Lucy… just absolutely brilliant!"

Ringo sat at the kitchen table. Both he and Maureen had tears in their eyes as they read their letters that were left at the door by Lucy. Maureen's letter read, 'To my best friend in the whole world! Mo… I love you for being such a wonderful friend to me! You have been such a support and I hope that you and Ringo have a wonderful life together! Please go out and be the wonderful girl you are! With all my heart, Lu.' Ringo's read, 'To my dearest Richie… I know you told me not to call you that, but seeing as I'm your little sister I think I have a right. You really will always be my older brother and I will always have you in my heart. Take good care of Mo and show the world what the best drummer ever can do! I love you Ringo. Forever your little sister, Lucy.' Maureen just cried and said to Ringo, "How can she leave us?!" Ringo just hugged Maureen with tears in his eyes, "She needs to go Mo… she's a strong girl and she'll be fine." And they stayed home the rest of the day, sad that their little sister had left them.

George sat on his couch with tears in his eyes. Lucy had left him a note in his mailbox and it read, 'To my dearest Georgie. Thank you for being my pick me up. You and I had such fun times together! I'll never forget making snowmen in the park and drinking hot chocolate with you! I know you'll find that girl out there someday who will do all those fun activities with you! Be the best George Harrison ever! With all my love, Lucy.' George looked out his window and said, "Goodbye Lucy… I'll miss those kaleidoscope eyes of yours."

Brian sat in his office. Lucy had stopped by to thank him for everything he'd done for her and she had returned her ID badge for the building. She left him a letter and told him not to open it until she was on the plane, since he knew when it would take off. It was half past one when he opened the letter. It read, 'To Mr. Brian Epstein. Thank you for giving me a job and being my friend. You've been so supportive and caring! I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything and how badly I want to return the favor. Please stick with the Beatles and be the support they need. You're going to help them conquer the world! I just know it! Help them take the world by storm Brian and don't stop being you! Sincerely and with all my love, Lucy McCoy.' Brian felt tears prick his eyes. He was going to miss that bright, young girl. He stayed in his office for the rest of the day wondering if there could have been anything else he could have done to stop her.

**Ok everyone... there's one more chapter after this and that'll be the end to Lucy's story! :( I hope you all enjoyed! R&R please!**


	19. Chapter 19

John walked out to head to Paul's house when he noticed a letter sitting by his front door. It had a heart on the front next to his name. John grabbed it and sat on his couch and opened the letter. He read slowly, 'John. What more can I say than I love you. I love you John Lennon with all my heart and I will always have a giant place in my heart for you. No matter where we go in life, remember that I will always be thinking of you. I can't tell you where I'm going, but I want you to know that I wish the happiest life for you. I will always be amazed by you and your musical talent! Thank you for being the person who saved me, from both my ex and from myself. If you hadn't sat down in front of me on that street corner, who knows where I would be… I'll always hold our first time together close to my heart. You're the person I love more than anything and I'll be with you always. Keep me in your heart and I will never be far away. I love you John Lennon. Always and forever, Lucy.' John felt tears falling down his face and he couldn't stop them. He stood up and threw the books that were on his table across the room. He punched the wall and everything he could get near. Finally he fell back onto the couch and cried. He looked at the letter again. He knew that he made the right decision but he never thought that Lucy would leave. He didn't want her to. He would find her again someday, he vowed to himself. "I will find you again Lucy… you'll always be my girl with kaleidoscope eyes… I will find you…"

Meanwhile Lucy sat on the plane as it took off. She looked out onto Liverpool which was slowly being moved away from her. She smiled through the tears that were developing and whispered, "Goodbye John… I love you…" And off she went to her new life. She would never forget those four wonderful boys. They changed her life, and she hoped that somehow she had changed theirs for the better. Forever would she hold them in her heart, and even though she believed she would never see them again, she knew that she would never be too far away. She would live forever in their hearts and they would live forever in hers. She looked out one more time and smiled. She was free and now she could do whatever she wanted. She hoped that someday she would meet the Beatles again, but for now, she was as free as a bird.

**FIN**

**Well that's the end everyone... At least of this story ;) I have a sequel in the works! I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you come back for the ****continuation of Lucy's adventures! **


End file.
